Sweet Escape
by AAR5
Summary: "I can't wait to tell everyone how I met the amazing Austin Moon in an Elevator" I exaggerated. "It's not all perfect you know. All of this."He gestured to around him. "It's pretty hectic. not everything is as amazing as it seems" I didn't really know what to say about Austin any more. He was definitely not what i expected.
1. Chapter 1

"Bye Ally see you next year!"

The voice of my best friend Dani echoed through my mind as I walk through the hot LA air and back to my hotel. I had just met up with her for the last time before she started school again, meaning I only had 3 days left in LA before sadly leaving to go back to Miami.

Leaving every summer was always emotional but I am happy with how my life has turned out since I moved to Miami. A new school, new friends and a new house seemed so terrifying at the time but I think I fit in better over there than here anyway.

My heels were starting to hurt my feet as I reached the last road before the hotel. It sounded weird talking about hotel since I did live here once and I was only 4 blocks away from my old house but I started to get used to it after 4 years. My brown long brown hair was starting to irritate me in the heat as I passed by a huge crowd of girls in the doors of the hotel.

No matter what mood I was in I could never be rude to strangers. "Excuse me, sorry, can I please pass through". I repeated as I tried to push past the crowd of girls.

"DO YOU KNOW HIM?"

"CAN YOU PLEASE SNEAK ME IN?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN HIM YET?"

Some of them screamed at me as I safely made my way to the inside of the hotel lobby. I was never good in crowds. I don't think I'm claustrophobic but I'm just tired and sweaty from the heat in LA and I'm in no mood for their questions. I hadn't seen their precious celebrity anyway.

I walked slowly towards the elevators making sure to grab a bottle of water first from the vending machine. Damn I was thirsty

The hotel air conditioning was starting to cool me down. I fixed my hair in one of the hotel mirror in the lobby. About group of people seemed to be crowding around the lifts. Tourist I guess. The next elevator arrived with a ping and the whole group pushed their way in, they somehow managed to all squeeze in until the attendant pulled out the closest person since they had exceeded the weight limit.

"Austin, you weigh more than 1.3 tonnes" a red head guy yelled out. "yeah maybe you need more trips to the gym dude" another one laughed

"ha ha very funny guys" the boy next to me replied. Who I assume is Austin. Damn he was good looking. He was tall, he had blonde hair, brown eyes and from what I could tell he was defiantly muscular.

"I'll meet you upstairs." He suddenly turned around facing me "sorry about them, they're kinda pushy and like to tease me a lot" he remarked whilst he laughed to himself

The next elevator arrived with a ding letting us know it's arrival. "After you ma lady" the boys gestured as I entered.

"Hahaha thank you" I smiled back as he look almost to pleased with himself.

"47 please" I asked Austin to press the button on the side of the elevator.

"sure thing" he replied leaning again the side of the wall of the elevator as the doors began to close

'**going up' **The creepy voice recording echoed through the room as we went up and the music started play. The cheesy elevator music always makes me laugh, I couldn't help but giggle as You Raise Me Up by Westlife played.

"Heyyyyy don't laugh this is one of my favourite songs" Austin declared with a pout on his face. He was so cute

"Really? You seem more of the cool popular kinda guy who would never listen to this kind of music" I retorted trying to hold back a smile.

"No seriously, I listen to this kind of stuff on a daily basis"

"yeah suuuuuuuuuure" slightly unimpressed, I looked down at the time on my phone. 9:30pm. Perfect. I was right on time as usual. I placed my phone in my back and looked up expecting to be arriving at the top but instead I see Austin giving me a full lip sync performance of the song

"YOU RAISEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEE UPPPPPPPPPP" he mouthed with over exaggerated acting to go along. For how unamused I had just been earlier. I couldn't help but laugh and smile. Hew was pretty cute and attractive if I was being honest and I had to say this was one of the funniest things I had seen in a while. It's not everyday you see a 6ft hot attractice guy preteding to bc West Life waving his arms around the room and kneeling on the floor like an opera singer.

"I'm not stopping till you admit this is an awsome song" he said trying to pretend he was still hurt

"Fine, Fine, it's a pretty awsome song" I laughed as he straightened up and gave me the biggest smile.

"I'm Austin by the way. Austin Moon" Ugh why does that name seem so familiar. I swear I know him from somewhere…

"I'm Ally, Ally Dawson" I responded, shaking his hand.

"Wait…Why aren't we moving?" I asked as I looked at the level display to see the we have been on floor 34 for about 40 seconds. "I swear we have been on this floor for ages"

"I dunno maybe the display broke and we're still going up?"

"im pretty sure were not moving!

Suddenly the light began to flicker and we heard a large noise as the music went off. Kind of like an electric shock

"Austin….?"

"Umm I think the elevator is broken"

* * *

**Ok hello guys. so im kinda new to writing on this site so im not really sure how it goes... However i have written fan fics on other sites before and i do know that reviews mean a lot.**

**Reviews motivate me to write new chapters and i get to know what you guys think and what i need to improve. So please Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys i know this is not an update. i already have chapter 3 written and done in fact but i just wanted to know what you thought of the new summary? it's a quote from chapter 3 and i wanted to know what you guys thought of it and if you liked it more than the old one?**

**please let me know in the reviews**

* * *

He seemed pretty calm but his face suddenly changed as the elevator shook a bit and then another large bang sounded as it suddenly seemed to all stop.

"Ok so um the lift is definitely stuck now". Austin stated trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yeah I got that much. But how do we get out of here."

"There's usually some kind of button right that calls people or something." Austin said whilst looking around the elevator until he saw the red button on the dial pad.

"Yeah press that and it should call reception or something." I looked up at the sign saying we were on floor 33. Great 33 stories to fall.

"You know were not gonna fall right." Austin had looked up from the wall and he genuinely seemed concerned.

"These things are pretty secure. Im sure it was just an electrical problem or something.'

"I'm just not great with heights I guess," I murmured as he gave me a reassuring smile.

"It'll be fine trust me." Austin smiled

"Hello you've reached reception may I help you?" a voice from the speak said

"Yes hi" I yelled in relief running over to the speaker. "We are stuck in one of the hotel elevators. It seems to have stopped at floor 33."

"OK which lift are you in madam and how many people are there?"

"There are two of us. And were in one of the lifts going up from the lobby. My name is Ally Dawson" I responded nudging Austin as he repeatedly prepressed the open button on the door.

"And I'm Austin Moon." He stated.

"Wait, I swear I know someone called Austin Moon. I recognize your name." I responded quietly as we waited for the attendant to respond.

"That could possibly be because you might of heard of me. Austin Moon the pop star? Started as a internet sensation? Ring any bells?"

"Wait, Austin Moon, The Austin Moon." I repeated to myself. "My best friends obsessed with you, I must say you're a pretty talented singer

"Haha yeah ' He smiled. "and thanks"

I smiled back and looked him in the eyes. They were gorgeous I had to say,

Beautiful hazel eyes you could just get lost in, I almost forgot what I was doing until the receptionist returned.

"Hello again. Hi so it seems there has been an electrical failure in the lift that you are currently in. You are perfectly stable in your position at the moment between 2 floors but in order to lower the lift we need to wait for an electrician to come. It could be a few minutes it could be a few hours but well try our best."

"Wait so we could be stuck up here for hours?" I yelled

"Were trying our best here and well get you out as soon as possible. She answered. "In the meantime I have notified both of your rooms of the problem and we will be keeping them up to date, but have assured them you're in no real danger. We'll let you know as soon as we have more details."

And with that we could hear the sound of the receiver being put down.

'So. I guess were stuck huh.' Austin said, slipping his bag off his shoulder and onto the floor with a thud.

"Way to state the obvious"

"I was just making conversation," he mumbled, pulling out his phone.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like that. Im just tired I guess and not too great with small spaces.' I replied. I felt bad he was actually trying to be really nice and he's just so adorable.

"There's nothing to worry about you know. Its just you and me in a room. It wouldn't really make a difference how big it is. Unless…"

"Unless what…?" I questioned finally looking up at him as he smirked to himself.

"Unless Im some creepy guy from the streets. You know this could all be one big plan,' Austin chuckled to himself as he leaned against the wall opposite me.

"Yeah right. I could take you out anyday." I laughed.

"You sure about that?" He grinned walking over to me. He placed one hand behind me on the wall and leaned over. "Im pretty sure im about 5 inches taller."

He had an amazing smile that I couldn't help but echo, and I had to admit he smelt pretty darn good. But this was too weird.

"Hey personal space" I replied ducking under his raised arm. I slipped my heels off and leaned against the far wall as laughed again and sat down.

"So where are you from?' He questioned after a minute.

'Technically I'm from just down the road but yeah I'm from Miami' I smiled as

Austin gave me a confused face. Id told this story to so many uninterested

people, I almost had a formulaic answer worked out.

"My family is from over here but my parents have moved back and forth ever since I was about 5." I explained, surprised at the fact he hadn't already tuned out. "We were here for 8 years at one point. And then just as Id finally settled in again we ended up back in Miami. So now were just over visiting family and old friends.

"Wow. I can barely handle being away from home for a 7 month tour, let alone years at a time." He was looking me right in the eyes. It felt so strange having someone actually care about the whole story.

"You're also from Miami right?"

'Haha yeah, how'd you know?."

"my best friends in love with you remember" I laugh

"Anyways so are you technically Cali girl then?"

"Yeah. I don't really know where I belong anymore. I mean I love Miami and all my best friends are there now, and my school, and I kinda fit in a bit better over there, but its hard having such a divided family. You get used to it though I guess." I smiled down at the floor thinking about everything. As much as I resented some of my parent's decisions at the time, I wouldn't change a thing.

"So what about you?'I asked raising my hands dramatically in a rock symbol.

"Living the whole rockstar dream eh."

'You know it!' He laughed pulling a grimace. 'No, in all seriousness its pretty awesome. Just travelling with my best friend and playing shows.' He was smiling. "Sure, there have been a few struggles but you get that with everything in life I think right?" Austin finished as his phone started to ring. I looked over at him as he stood up to answer it.

'Hey Dez. Yeah we're stuck in here. Don't know how long it'll take to be honest. No you can't. Go away you suck! Ok. Yeah. K bye."

Austin hung up the phone as I started to realise how cold it was. The vent on the ceiling was letting in a slow breeze from the shaft, making me start to shiver as the daytime heat vanished. I'd only worn a short summer dress for dinner, and I was definitely starting to regret it.

"You cold?" Austin offered peering up at the vent.

"Yeah kinda. But don't worry Ill be fine."

"Wait a sec." He answered shuffling through his bag, which seemed surprisingly full for its size.

"Here. Take this" He walked over to me and dropped a navy hoody on my head before sliding his back down the wall until we were sitting next to each other.

"Hey you messed up my hair." I pouted giving him a sad face.

'Oh. Sorry let me take back my kind gentlemanly gesture for the sake of your hair." He sarcastically replied while trying not to laugh and pulling the hoodie out of my hands. "No hoodie for you."

"Hey!"I looked him in the eyes with the saddest face I could pull and batted my eyelashes.

"Say please and thank you and you may have it back."

"Fine. Please Austin may I please have your hoodie?"

"And say Austin is the sexist man alive."

"In your dreams Austin Moon" I replied laughing at him.

Maybe being stuck in an elevator wasn't all that bad

* * *

**so here is chapter 2! i hoped you liked it. im working on chapter 3 so it should be up soon.**

**and again. please review guys. you reviews are what motivate me to update! so please review and tell me what you think! xxx**

**Also give me ideas on what you would like to happen, i will take it in consideration and try to fit it in :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again i would like to apologise this is not an update. i'm so sorry. i have chapter 4 all written up and done. But im going to need a couple more reviews in order to update**

**from now on i will be setting a goal. i will need a certain number of reviews in order to update a new chapter. i sound like a bitch i know but i just need to know if people are actually reading and are interested in this fan fic**

**So anyway im going to say at least 3 more views? in order to update. yep 3 more reviews and i will update chapter. 4. I love you all XxXxXx**

* * *

Austin's POV

Ally was gorgeous. I couldn't deny it or help but smile as she snuggled up in my hoodie. Her brown hair had gone a bit crazy and her brown eyes shone up at me in a way Id never seen before. I looked down at her and laughed. Wait what was I thinking? Every time I fell for someone nowadays I ended up heartbroken.

Either they were only tagging along for the fame, not that I was really famous anyways, or we just couldn't work it out with my hectic schedule. I couldn't go through this again.

I pulled out my phone and read through my messages as Ally rang her dad.

DezWorthy : Austin is trapped in an elevator guys oops.

AustinMoon: Youre missing out guys.

I laughed as I flicked through the fans tweets following a few people and favouriting their stuff. Ally gave me a weird look as I chuckled to myself and I smiled back.

"Hey Dad" She suddenly said loudly. 'Yeah its fine. Just waiting. Yeah that's fine. No it just kinda stopped. Yeah there's another person. NO Dad he's not a creep its fine. Ok bye"

I bit down on my lip to supress my laughter as she put down the phone.

"Glad your dad has high opinions of me"

"he's a bit over protective at times"

"Sounds a bit like my mum. She hates me being away for so long."

"Doesn't she go with you?"

"Yeah most of the time. I normally can't wait to get her off my back but when she leaves I can't cope haha" I replied thinking of mum. I missed her so much sometimes. It didn't help that most of the time we were halfway across the world from home. But I loved my job.

Ally walked over and sat down next to me again putting her phone in the pocket of my hoodie.

Ally's POV

"So what are we gonna do now?" Austin asked as he sat up crossing his legs.

"Well… We could play a game or something."

"Any ideas?"

"Truth or dare" I laughed.

"Fine I'm in" He smirked.

"Hey stop doing that"

"Stop doing what?"

"Smiling at me like that." I said as I looked up to see him smiling back at me. I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes again. Neither of us said anything for about 10 seconds, I could've heard a pin drop.

"Like this you mean?" He said slowly catching my eye.

"Shut up" I retorted breaking his glance to fix my hair.

"Ok so truth or dare Mr Moon"

"Truth"

"Ok favourite colour?"

"Easy that's yellow" He replied placing his hand around his chin in self-importance before posing the same question to me.

"I gotta agree blue is pretty awesome."

"Woooo yellow team. Pound it" He said while pounding my fist. I laughed up at him.

'You're such a weirdo Austin."

"Oh that hurt coming from you.'"He declared pretending to be wounded. "That

hurt me right in the heart."

"Oh poor baby Austin." I babied.

"Fine then weirdo your turn. Truth or Dare?""

"Dare definitely. I live on the wild side/2 I asserted watching the familiar smirk reappear on his face.

"Oh really? Then lick one of those buttons!" He said pointing at the lift screens.

"Ewww Austin that's disgusting, do you know how many germs are on there!"

'Its all about the wild side right?' he stood up and pulled out his phone proudly.

"This'll be perfect for Instagram.!

"Austin don't you dare! You must have like a million followers or something, cameras away!"

"Fine I won't do anything with it I swear. But you never know it may come in handy one day."

"What makes you so sure we'll see each other again?"

"Nothing" He laughed.

It suddenly all dawned on me as I looked at him, and my expression grew more serious. I hadn't completely taken it in before. He was a rock star. He had hundreds of screaming girls following him everywhere, I even bet those girls outside the hotel had been all there to try and scrape a glimpse of him. We were from different worlds.

"You do this all the time don't you." I mumbled.

"I can promise you I have never asked a girl to lick elevator buttons before no" he joked.

"No. You're a rock star. You meet girls everywhere you go. You pretend to like them, have fun with them, laugh, and gauge yourself in the glory and then leave don't you?'

"What?"

"Don't worry it's not working with me." I replied quietly.

"Ally no. Im not like that trust me. Yeah, there are a lot of people in this business who are. A hell of a lot actually come to think of it. But people mean more to me than that."

"Im sure you tell that to them too right?"

"No. Ally no!. But even if I did why would you care?' He laughed to himself.

"I don't I…" He smiled back at me as I turned red. I don't know why Id asked him that. It just felt like he was so used to these situations.

"Anyways back to the game" He said saving me from the awkward silence.

"LICK LICK LICK LICK LICK" He began to chant.

"Austin. You know if people outside can hear us that would sound so wrong." I stifled while trying to contain my laughter.

"Shut up and lick the damn thing Ally" He demanded, smiling triumphantly as he filmed.

'Fine but just you wait.' I leant down and touched my tongue to the button, cringing as Austin chuckled behind me. Standing up again I walked over and punched him playfully in the arm while trying not to gag from the dusty taste.

"Austin that was the most disgusting thing I've ever done."

"Smile for the camera Ally" He laughed again as I gave him a hard glare. He glanced back and crossed his eyes at me, causing me to grin widely.

"Hey not fair! I deserve to be mad at you." I offered as he playfully put his arm around me.

"I know it's a hard problem isn't it. But no one can stay mad at the Austin Moos."

"Excuse me?" I sarcastically retorted.

"Shut up." He laughed. "Hey smile!" He added as he swapped his phone into camera mode.

"Wow"

"What?"

"You really know you're rock n roll when you take selfies"

"You know it" He winked.

We took about 6 photos of us making weird faces before he sat down again.

"You're gonna have to send me those you know." I remarked. "I can't wait to tell everyone how I met the amazing Austin Moon in an Elevator" I exaggerated.

"It's not all perfect you know. All of this." He gestured to around him. "It's pretty hectic. To be honest this is the first bit of peace I've had in days. No matter how much I love my fans it gets a bit overwhelming and sitting here doing nothing and just talking isn't something I'm used to. " He smiled to himself. 'Normally I can never talk to anyone like this. I don't know why I keep saying this stuff."

I looked at him as he sat there thinking to himself. I didn't really know what to say about Austin anymore. He was definitely different from what Id expected.

* * *

**Okay so what did you guys think? **

**Let me know in the reviews. once again i can't explain enough how much reviews help me and motivate me to write and update**

**You reviews on the last chapter meant the world to me. for having 4 reviews in one chapter to having 6. wow it's not much compared to other stories but it was a lot for me. **

**once again thank you for reading and let me know any criticisms or anything you would like to see happen between Austin & Ally**

**until next time XxXxXx**


	4. Chapter 4

I quickly turned my eyes away as Austin looked up from his daydream. He looked shaken by what he'd said, as though he hadn't been able to open up to someone for a while. When I'd looked at the slight sparkle that had formed in his eyes, I wondered whether or not he was as carefree as he had appeared.

He had seemed so confident when we had entered the lift, but in the short hour that we'd been in here I'd gained a whole new perspective on him, after originally doubting how any 'celebrity' could actually have something meaningful to say. Maybe his past wasn't as glossed over and perfect as I thought?

I wasn't really sure how to respond to him at that moment. Boys were definitely not my strong point. Sure, Austin had amazing hair, gorgeous eyes and he seemed to actually genuinely care, but I couldn't let myself fall again. The last time I'd gone out with someone it had turned out he never really cared anyway. I was simply a pawn in his game as he had tried to make another, much more beautiful, girl jealous. I couldn't let that happen to me again.

I shivered quietly thinking about how painful the experience had been as another chilling breeze passed through the small space.

"Hey are you ok?" Austin asked sliding himself across the lift floor until he was next to me. A small tear escaped from my eye as I blinked back the thoughts of the night my friend had told me the truth about Dallas . It had hurt more than anything to know he had been pretending the whole time, and I guess a part of me had still not gotten over how betrayed I'd felt.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I whispered. I pulled Austin's navy hoody closer around my wrists and wiped my eye with the cuff, trying to avoid his concerned gaze.

"Your expression just reminded me of something. But don't worry."

"You know… When you don't want someone to worry, saying don't worry is probably the most ineffective thing to say" he said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

I smiled up at him as another tear fell down my face. "Ill be here to listen if you ever need to talk you know."

I felt a sudden spark in my hand as Austin moved closer to me until he could slowly place his arm around my shoulders pulling me into a hug. I couldn't help but feel better as I smelt the now familiar cologne he wore. It felt so right to be in Austin's arms, as though nothing could harm me or hurt me again, and I snuggled into his chest as I stopped crying. I hadn't met anyone like Austin ever, but I was going to do everything I could not to fall.

I felt the sparks again as Austin squeezed my hand, reassuring me that I was fine. It felt like I'd been shocked every time, but I couldn't pull my hand away. I stayed in Austin's arms for a few minutes, starting to feel my emotions improve, as I felt warmer and less upset. Pulling myself up from Austin's arms I looked up at his face. He was deep in thought again, but goodness knows what about.

"You know Ally, I haven't had a few minutes of peace and quiet like that for years" He announced

"Hmmm?"

"Like I don't think I have actually had a few seconds to myself in forever. Theres always someone else who wants something. I kinda forgot what it's like to just sit and think. Like, I love them but I can't barely even say hello to a girl now without my fans thinking were dating. And everything's always so crazy it… I dunno it's nice to be away from that."

"So you like being trapped in an elevator then?" I laughed.

"It's fine, except for the weird and annoying girl that I'm stuck in here with." He smirked.

"Oh really?" I raise my eyebrows at him

"Yeah." He replied trying to stay as serious as possible. A smile began to grow on his face as he moved in slightly closer. "But she's beautiful." He added slowly leaning in towards me. His breath was warm against my cheek as his eyes sparkled down into my gaze. But I wasn't planning on kissing him anytime soon.

I snuck my hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone as he leaned in, and ducking my head under his I slid over to the other side of the lift laughing to myself.

'Phone stealer!" he exclaimed as he looked up quickly pretending like nothing had happened. His cheeks turned a slightly red colour and he was trying not to look flustered.

"Considering that you're famous it was only a matter of time before I went all diva and followed myself on your twitter. You know some of us have a reputation to uphold." I announced watching the expressions change on his face as he smiled and fixed his jacket.

"Why are you laughing?" I questioned.

"Firstly because I have a password" he chuckled.

"Not anymore you don't." I held up his phone showing that I had made it to the home screen.

His eye widened "How the heck do you know my password?" He asked

"it's called observation Moon."

"Oh so you were staring were you?" He smirked , seeming to have regained his confidence.

"Shut up"

I scrolled through his app screen and clicked on the blue twitter icon. He had 2000 notifications waiting for him and about the same number of direct messages.

"Geez Austin how do you read anything on here?" I asked while trying to find my username.

"Ah now I thought the observer would know all the answers."

I laughed quietly and followed myself before switching to Instagram.

"Someone's popular" I mumbled looking at his last photo.

"It comes with the job" He retorted.

"I was only joking I..."

"Nah it's cool. I'm sorry. I just forget sometimes. I get a bit too presumptuous that people are always just with me for the free stuff or the fame."

"I am definitely here for the free stuff." I laughed, "Make sure I get some diamond earrings on my door tomorrow." He seemed relieved as I lightened up the mood, but the same look remained on his face.

"What?"

"It's hard to find people like you" He said staring into my eyes from the other side of the lift.

"My friends from the music biz don't seem bothered by it. Everyone says I should just enjoy the money and the fame. But I can't think and live like that. Is that crazy?"

"No it's defiantly not. You wouldn't be Austin Moon if you thought otherwise ? I mean you might be a weirdo, but it's refreshing seeing a successful person who's not up their own ass"

He laughed. "Thank you" he smiled, looking at me again.

I grinned back, and returned to his phone. Scrolling through his contacts I saved myself as Ally, adding the Queen emoji next to my name. I quickly forwarded myself the pics that Austin took earlier.

"Wait wait wait Austin? You have Tom from McFly saved in your phone?" I exclaimed as I came across his name.

"You bet!"

"I don't even know how to talk to you anymore Austin. Like, what does someone say, a mere mortal like me, to someone who knows Tom Fletcher?"

"You can feel free to bow at any time", Austin replied in a bad British accent as he circled his hand in the air in a regal motion, and then preceded to imitate the Queen's wave.

"Wow. A British wannabe."

'Excuse me peasant', he continued in a high-pitched voice.

'British accents do not sound like that!' I retorted. He snickered to himself again and I tossed his phone back at him.

"So we never finished the game." He added. " So Truth or dare Miss Dawson?"

* * *

**Okay so that's chapter 4. i hope you liked it**

**Im going to say 10 reviews in order for Chapter 5 :D yep. so if you want chapter 5 please review and state your opinion**

**Until next time XxXxX**


	5. Chapter 5

"Considering that there is no way I'm ever doing one of your dares again, truth it is." I replied as Austin smiled proudly in response.

"Fine then. Hmm let me think... Ok. Who is your celebrity crush? Oh and feel free to say Austin Moon, I know he's pretty irresistible." He snickered.

"Yeah right, like that douche would ever make it on my list.' I joked watching as he pretending to be hurt by it. "No seriously let me think for a second."

I was still really not too keen on the whole 'celebrity' thing. Sure, Austin had surprised me in the past hours in how down to earth and real he was, but I couldn't help and think of all of the fake people out there floating around. Austin's comment just drove it all back. I would never be able to trust a celebrity, they were trained in how to lie to the press, and how to manipulate people to support them, and to ignore the negative, and probably real, stuff that they did.

As much as I wanted to, I had to make sure I didn't get too attached to Austin.

"Hey!" Austin startled me out of my daydream as I remembered the question.

"Sorry I was just imagining my perfect date with Calum from 5 seconds of summer." I teased. "You know that band right? Well, Calum is just so perfect I want to meet him so badly."

"Well played Ally, well played." He laughed, seeming to find my joke funnier than I'd expected, "You know I can set you two up one day if you're so into those bassists."

"OH MY GOODNESS AUSTIN MOON I DONT KNOW WHAT I WOULD EVEN DO!" I fake screamed pretending to fan girl at the idea.

"Well for now you're going to be stuck with Austin Moon for now." He said sadly, as though he'd almost been hurt by what I said. I couldn't help but feel he was different still. He wasn't one of those fake, desperate celebrities that I despised.

He looked so vulnerable at times, as though he didn't want to belong to the world he was in, and as he sat there in his ripped black skinny jeans and his fading t-shirt I was prepared to see him as someone I could trust. Or at least, I was beginning to.

"I guess he'll do." I smiled up looking at his sparkling eyes. "He's pretty awesome."

I mirrored Austin's blush as his face slowly grew into a smile. Not one of those smiles that seemed to gloss over the anxieties and struggles of everyday life, or one that seemed to mock the empty spaces that were found in the vast holes that consumed the hearts of others, but one that showed pure happiness, something that was hard to find in anyone nowadays.

I broke away from Austin's gaze as he ruffled his hand through his perfect blonde hair. It had grown messier in the past hour.

He was different to what I expected, it wasn't as hard to find the real human underneath him as I had thought.

"So how long have we been in here?" I asked as I stood up briefly.

"Um. Almost 2 hours according to my phone. We came in here just after half nine right?"

"Yeah. Wow time flies huh?"

"Yeah. Wait what's happening?" Austin stated as the lights in the lift began to flicker. I could hear a loud rumble and sounds that seemed to be rain coming from above.

"Um, I think it's a storm?" I replied.

"Wait so what do we do?"

"Nothing I guess. Let's just hope the lights don't go out!"

And with that the lights began to flicker in a growing manner. I looked over at Austin as he leaned against the wall taking a video of what was happening before he put away his phone, and then suddenly I could no longer see him as the lights flashed out with a bang.

The darkness overwhelmed the room as I tried to figure out what was happening.

"Ally are you ok?" I heard as Austin's voice echo across the room. "Let me just find my phone again one sec."

"Yeah I'm fine. Wait where'd you go?" I said as I walked over to where he'd been to see that he had moved. With that Austin turned on his phone and a small light pushed through the blanket of dark air.

"Hey!" I said relieved as I saw him again moving towards his bag. "So um it can't be dangerous or anything to be in a metal elevator during a storm when the shaft clearly is open right?"

"Well, we better hope not." He replied.

"Wow that was reassuring.""

"Hey, I'm just answering the question. Wait we should probably try and call the reception again."

"Austin there's no power we can't do anything.' I stated.

"Ohhhhh right." I could see him slide his back down the wall until he was sitting on the ground. "Um I guess were just going to have to keep waiting then."

I walked back over and sat down next to him so that my arm was pressed up against his. It felt good to know that I wasn't alone. "It's weird I couldn't have imagined a situation being any worse than this. I mean, there's no food, no bathroom, no space, no light."

"We'll be fine. You have me" He smiled, looking down at me as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

" I guess that's a pretty big positive." I whispered as he placed his head on mine. I hadn't felt as safe as I did then in forever. I was probably in the most comprising situation I'd been in all year, but for some reason everything felt ok.

I pulled Austin's hoodie around my wrists as I placed my hands curled up next to him.

"You know I never replied to you earlier Ally' He whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"You're pretty awesome too." He smiled as he pushed my hair back from my face and looked into my eyes. "Don't ever forget that."

I smiled back and kissed his cheek before he leaned his head back against mine. I couldn't stop myself from smiling in the darkened room. Everything felt …. Right.

* * *

**Oh my goodness. over 20 reviews. what. the response i have gotten from the last chapter is overwhelming. it made me happy. thank you**

**okay so one of you guys asked me if they were going to be stuck in the elevator the whole time and if i knew where this story is going**

**ummm. im not sure, im guess im just going with the flow at the moment**

**and one last thing, i noticed in the last chapter Ally put her name as Becca in Austin's phone, that was a mistake, i was with my friend the evening i was writing this, and her name is becca, i was talking to her and writing at the same time and by mistake i put becca instead of ally. Im so sorry for that, i changed the name to Ally in chapter 4 as soon as i realised the mistake.**

**once again thank you for the reviews. it meant a lot.**

**25 reviews for the next chapter. XxXxXx**


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes suddenly opened as the elevator lights flickered on. I must have fallen asleep after sitting down with Austin somehow, I guess I had been pretty tired. I moved my head slightly only to realise that I was still resting on Austin's shoulder, causing his head to fall off mine and jerk him awake.

"Morning". Austin yawned as he quickly pulled his arm out from around me and stretched out, as though nothing had happened. His hair had fallen over his eyes overnight and his voice had a raspy tone to it that made him a million times more attractive. Wait. What was I saying?

"Hey. So we have light it seems?" I asked as I slowly edged away, repositioning myself to remove the awkwardness. Austin ruffled his hair around with his hands and looked up nodding.

"Yet, we are still here." He remarked then starting to laugh as he looked up at me. "Your hairs gone crazy".

"Hey! So has yours!" I retorted, moving to the mirror and running my hands through my hair to calm it down.

"Don't worry its still cute." I smiled at his comment, not really knowing why. It made me happy speaking to him, even though we had only met the night before. He was different. I looked back at Austin to see him blushing slightly at what he said as much as I tried to hide it. His hazel eyes sparkled. My phone rang suddenly and pulled it out to see it was my dad.

"Hey Dad!" I exclaimed, relieved to hear his voice.

"Ally! Are you still ok in there?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Starting to get a bit hungry but were ok I think."

"Ok darling they think that it's almost fixed so you'll definitely be out within the hour."

"Ahhh thank goodness! What times the flight?"

"In about 4 hours so we should make it just fine sweetie!"

"Yay thanks dad. Ah I'm so relieved!"

"Anyways I have to go now, we'll see you when you're out."

"Bye Dad" I said hanging up the phone. I quickly flicked through my notifications, texting my best friend my arrival time at Heathrow, and switching to twitter. I leaned against the wall as I scrolled through endless tweets of my friends' holidays and everyone freaking out for the ever-looming results day that was coming up until a new notification popped up.

_**AustinMoon: I guess I could've been suck in an elevator with a worse person ;)**_

He had attached one of our selfies from the night before and I smiled looking at it, before retweeting it and looking over at Austin. A sad expression seemed to have dawned on his face as he stared down at his phone. He had shuffled into the corner of the lift and seemed to be thinking carefully about something as he ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"Hey you ok?"

He smiled and gave me a distant look. "You're flying home tonight aren't you?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to get home. Like I love coming here and seeing everyone. But I think I'm starting to realise that England is where I belong." I rambled on as he looked into my eyes.

"So this is it isn't it."

"What do you mean?"

He looked down at his phone again. "It's weird isn't it. You meet someone and spend hours getting to know them in an extreme circumstance and then you never see each other again."

"Hey we can see each other again!" I offered. "Promise you'll call?"

"Promise."

He held out his pinkie and pouted his lips looking deeply into my eyes as I took it and pinkie swore I would call. His hair was ruffled into his face again and he stood up before helping me reaching out a hand to help me up. Sparks rushed through me as I took his hand in mine and he pulled me up. I'd never known anything like this before and I couldn't help but blush as he stared into my eyes. I think I had decided he was about 4 inches taller than me, and I came up to his chin. I pulled his hoodie down around my wrists and straightened my dress. I was still in bare feet after taking my heels off I looked like a complete wreck next to him. His dark skinny jeans and black t-shirt suited him perfectly, and even though he was slightly more punk looking than most guys, his personality was just the opposite.

"Ally can I ask you one last thing before we get out of here." He whispered taking my hands in his causing sparks to shoot through my arms again. I nodded as I looked up into his eyes. They reminded me of my old house. That house had always been my safe-place, he makes me feel safe and that place Is what I imagined myself to be when I need somewhere to escape to. Coincidence I guess.

"Will you dance with me? I know it's lame and kind of weird but please?" He stuttered. His confident had vanished. I've seen many different sides of Austin in these last couple of hours together. But not this, not seeing him look so vulnerable

"Of course I will Mr Austin Moon." I joked making him at ease. He pulled out his phone and placed it on shuffle to pick a song. Stop and stare by One Republic came on and I smiled, remembering how this had been my favourite for years.

"I love this song so much." I giggled as Austin held out his hand for me to take.

"Me too." He smiled and pulled me into him. I placed my arms around his neck and he pulled me into his chest wrapping his arms around my waist as I rested my head on his shoulder. We slowly swayed in time to the music as I listened to his heartbeat in time to mine. How I had become this close to him in the space of a few short hours I still don't know. But everything felt safe, and everything felt perfectly right.

"Thank you." I heard Austin whisper in my ear as he leant down.

"For what?"

"For making this an amazing night. Elevator or no elevator."

I grinned and looked up at him. We were so close our noses were almost touching as he stared deep in to my eyes. His breath was warm against my cheeks and he leaned in smiling. I felt his lips against mine as I smiled into the kiss. The butterflies in my stomach increased by about 700 times. He pulled away and blushed as he beamed at me. The lift started to move with a jolt as we finally were almost free.

"So goodbye for now." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Goodbye Austin" I said hugging him back and gathering up my things. The elevator door opened with the now familiar ping, and I ran out to see my parents waiting for me, suitcases packed and bags ready. Leaving LA had never been easy, and it now seemed like I was leaving something bigger behind.

* * *

**Hey hey hey. im so sorry for the long time with no update. im not gonna bother telling you the reason because it still doesn't make up for not updating in so long.**

**i love you all, thank you so much for the reviews, im not going to set a review target because one of you reminded me that it's about the story, not about the reviews so thank **

**but that does not mean i dont appreciate reviews hehehe. tell me what you thought about the chapter please. :D and again so sorry for the long wait**


End file.
